


Ira's Hunger

by Anonymous



Category: All Saints Street, 万圣街 | All Saints Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, blood mention, fuck the goat, noncon, vampire needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ira once again ignores the calls of his favorite AB Blood Type after a long and hard week of streaming. Good thing Neil's around, only...to satisfy more than his appetite.
Relationships: Ira/Neil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Ira's Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so this is straight raw, barely edited 'fic' i accidentally made from going OFF in a discord server(not for AllSaintsStreet smh) so it gets RIGHT into the meat of things  
> Personally im pretty Pro-Ship, so if you're not into that sorta thing or noncon as I've tagged feel free to click off. if you ARE INTO IT, then go ham and read ^_^

"W-wait let's think about this!!" Neil exclaims, trying to back away from the vampire who had a Look in his eyes. "Hey! Why don't we go to that stand you like so much, it'll be my treat!- UWAH!!" 

"Mmgh, no, stay right there." Ira grunts out, locking Neil in place with a quick move to cage him with his body against the wall. "Your neck smells so...mmghh..."

Ira presses Neil against the wall and takes a hearty chomp on the poor demons neck, sucking messily with no regard for the others safety. The whimpers that came out of Neil, made his lower region stir. He starts getting hot and bothered, licking where he bit Neil- nah, Nini. Ira gets him to moan and bleat a little while he's still half passed out half weak as hell from getting chomped on.

When he comes to it's when Ira takes him to his room. Ira's nervous suddenly when he's waning off the high, he ductapes Nini's mouth and ties his wrists to the bed post. He just grinds and humps on Nini, he's thinking it's enough to get him off but he'll want more. Then when Nini realizes something hard keep rubbing on his butt while being restrained, he freaks out a little and cries, but Ira just pushes his head into the pillow so he won't have to look. At this point he doesn't wanna feel guilty but he's not stopping and may as well go all the way.

That's when he unbuttons his pants and pulls it out, Nini can hear him rustling and when his pants get yanked down to his thighs he knows somethings gonna happen. Ira doesn't like it dry, even if he IS raping his cute little friend, so he gets some lube and uses the chance to REALLY get a feel of him. Fondling Nini's balls, his shaft, rubbing on the space between his entrance and genital, groping those soft squishy thighs, he was practically in a trance. He could hear muffled crying from Nini, but he was sure he'd like to feel what's coming next. 

Ira takes this chance to jerk it to the view he's got. Firm, really squeezing his own junk watching Nini's ass twitch was a marvel on its own. Finally, just before he was close, Ira takes up more liquid and fingers him, he thinks a little mercy might earn him some points later. The 'prep' was a little boring for him however, so with a couple scissor movements he decided 'Screw It' and grabs onto Nini's hips. He could feel the fear dripping off his friend, so he hunches over and says, "Oh, you're gonna like this."

Nini did not in fact like it.

As soon as he realized what he meant, he cried helplessly against the ductape as Ira filled him up. He had never been screwed before like this, and it hurt so much. He thought he's split in half when Ira kept going, kept plunging himself inside of his ass. Nini could hear the groans, the horned up grunts and mindless babble from Ira. He quietly wished someone would open the door, that someone could stop Ira right now because soon wasn't soon enough. Right as he started getting teary eyed, Ira's thrusts feel different. He's gotten used to the pain, he guesses, and starts to feel weird in his belly. It twists and turns, making Nini feel sick. 

His body is starting to like it, when Ira hits another spot, Nini exclaims from this sudden pleasure. Tears fall from his face, staining the pillow under him. He shudders, his bleating muffled as he continues to cry out from the horny erratic thrusts Ira makes. Nini's belly feels full, it's hot and he twitches when Ira nails his special spot. He desperately wants it to stop, but the back of his mind wants Ira to finish him. 

The thought scares Nini. And just as it came, it quickly left as something more hot and intense replaces it. His body having enough, climaxes without warning. Nini's whole body freezes and twitches hard, cumming on the bed as Ira railed him even harder. And just when he was balls deep into Nini, Ira froze up too, slapping a hand over his own mouth to groan into as he came inside. It filled Nini up more than he could imagine, his belly was hot and his ass stretched, beginning to pool with Ira's cum. The little grind Ira did made Nini's head spin, and he hated it. 

Ira pulls out a minute or two later, still blissed out and takes a moment to admire the creampie he did to the little demon goat. Nini could feel himself passing out again, unsure if it's from the sex or from how awful he felt. Either way, he only caught a glimpse of Ira leaving to his bathroom before blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for having a sec to peep!! personally i think neil needs to get more SHIPS with the others and uhh this is my dime into the Neilbowl/Goatbowl hat. if anyone can think of a good shipname for ira/neil btw...lemme see them comments O_O
> 
> yall have a good mornin/day/noon/night


End file.
